


Rude

by FunandFictional



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I want is Steve or pietro x reader. Where the reader is a tiny ball of hostility and sass in an attempt to hide her feelings." request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

“Okay, we’re all done training for today. (Y/N), can you go get Steve and tell him that the training room is open?” Natasha asked you.

“Of course,” you replied. Of course because it was your job, but you knew better than to be sarcastic with Natasha. Well, to be fair, errands weren’t your job. But, Tony wasn’t currently in the building today, press conference or something. So, you had been tasked with working for the superheroes. You had begged to go with either him or Pepper, but he had asked you to hold down the fort. And, him being your boss, you couldn’t refuse.

You had really hoped to avoid most of the group. Natasha was usually the easiest to be around, mostly because she didn’t make random requests or talk as much with you. 

While working at Stark Towers was amazing, you didn’t enjoy the fact that you had developed a pretty sizable crush on Mr. Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. To be fair, it had started out as just attraction. Anyone could fall for him after one look. But, you were always messing up whenever you interacted with him. Too rude. Too snide. Too many snarky comments. You didn’t mean to act negatively towards him, but you worried your crush would be exposed if you didn’t act that way. And exposing your infatuation was a big no-no. One, you worked here. Couldn’t start up an “office” romance. Two, he was Captain America. He could have anyone he wanted, so why would he choose you? Three, you didn’t want to hear him actually reject you. It would be much easier to just try and ignore this crush. It would go away eventually.

You came to a stop in front of Steve’s bedroom door. Taking a deep breath in, you knocked firmly.

“Coming,” he called from inside. Pulling the door open, he smiled at you. “Hello, (Y/N). What can I do for you?”

“Natasha wanted me to tell you she is done using the training room,” you said quickly. Immediately, you began to turn away from him. Trying to make your escape.

“Oh, okay. Thank-you for coming and telling me.” Steve had closed his door and was following behind you.

“It’s my job.”

“Well, yes, but you still had to go out of your way. You could have just had F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell me.”

You paused. Why hadn’t you thought of that? Too wrapped up in your own thoughts, you had completely forgotten that option.

“I could have. Now, are you going to stop following me and go train?” Too harsh. You winced internally, but you really didn’t want to be so close to him.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to bother you,” Steve replied quickly.

“Well, you are bothering me. Did you need anything or can I go?” Please say nothing. Please let me go. Don’t look back at him. Don’t stop walking. Eyes forward. He had to go eventually.

“Actually, yes. Can you stay here for a second?”

You stopped and turned to face him. Well, kinda. You stared past him, refusing to make eye contact. “What?” you tried to sound irritated, but he didn’t seem phased.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“If you have to.” 

“Did I do something to offend you? I’m really sorry if I have. I’ve been trying to figure out what, but you always seem to avoid me. And when we do talk, you always leave immediately. Have I done something wrong? I really would like to know, so I can fix this.”

You glanced down and sighed. Great. Cute and sweet. No, he was just being a nice guy. Doesn’t mean anything more than him just being a gentleman. “No, you did nothing wrong.”

“Then why do you hate me?” Steve asked.

“I don’t hate you!” You blurted out quickly. You covered your mouth in shock and turned away from him. “I have to go back to work.” You started to make your way down the hall.

“Hey, you don’t have to run,” Steve said as he grasped your wrist. You pulled it away from him immediately. “Sorry. I just feel like you have something against me. If you don’t hate me and I did nothing wrong, why do you act like that?”

“I act this way with everyone,” you lied. Nope. Only the one you had a crush on. Stupid.

“No you don’t. I’ve seen how you talk with the rest of the team.”

“You’ve been stalking me?” you snapped.

Steve chuckled. “Well, it would be a lie if I said I didn’t notice you often. And maybe pay a bit more attention to you than the rest of Stark’s employees.”

Your cheeks felt hotter. He noticed you? More than the rest… No, he was just saying that since you were around more. “What are you saying?” you asked, slowly.

“I’m saying that I would like to start over. Since, I don’t know when you started disliking me, I want to start fresh. Get to know you,” Steve said.

You glanced up at him in disbelief. “Why? Why do you care so much about talking to me? Especially with how rude I am?” 

You couldn’t believe it. You always tried to push him away and yet he still wanted to get along? Oh no. He wanted to be friends. If you became close with him, your crush would probably never go away.

“So, you admit to being rude,” Steve smirked at you.

“I’m an employee for Mr. Stark. I shouldn’t be getting to know you better. I should be working. Now, can I go?” You tried to maintain a cold stare.

“Only if you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. Not everyone has to be your best friend!” You shouted, getting angry.

“I know that, but you hate me for no reason.” Steve crossed his arms and stared you down.

“I already told you that I don’t hate you,” you groaned.

“Alright, than prove it.”

“How?” you whined.

“Go on a date with me,” Steve replied simply. 

You blinked. “What?”

Steve suddenly looked more shy and uncrossed his arms. “Well, I mean. I was planning on asking you, but I should have phrased it better than that. Didn’t mean to ask you like that,” Steve muttered.

“Wait, you just asked me out on a date?” 

“Yes. I find you interesting. Even with your mean streak that is only directed at me. I told you, I’ve seen how you interact with the others. You are attentive. Smart, efficient, and helpful. The team really does appreciate your help around here. Even if it never seems to be directed at me, you also have a really beautiful laugh,” Steve said with a smile on his face.

Your cheeks felt red. You definitely hadn’t expected him to praise you. Or for him to be interested. “You want to go out on a date even though I was terrible to you?”

“Yes. Maybe you’ll warm-up to me if we spend a little more time getting to know each other. I’d like you to give me a chance.”

“I’m sorry,” you said as you looked down at your shoes.

“Are you saying no to the date or sorry about something else?” Steve asked.

“I’m sorry about how I’ve acted towards you. I admit that I have treated you worse on purpose.”

“Why? Did I do something?” Steve sounded a little sad.

Shaking your head, you sighed. “No. I just…” Ugh, this is so embarrassing.

“What is it?”

“I kinda… I started liking you a while ago. But, I didn’t think you’d ever like me back. So, I tried to avoid you. And make you dislike me. Sorry.” Here it comes. Rejection time. 

“You like me?” Steve asked, shocked.

You nodded, but didn’t look up.

“Wow. Okay. So, that is a yes for the date?”

Your head whipped up. Steve had a warm smile on his face and you blushed. “You still want to go on a date with me?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. Makes me feel a lot better to know that you like me. Should make the date less awkward since I assume you’re going to stop being mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you,” you muttered, embarrassed.

“Which is a relief to me. I was feeing pretty pressured thinking you hated me even though I have a crush on you.”

Your whole body felt hot. No way was this happening. “You have a crush on me?”

Steve nodded and smirked. “Well, I like strong partners. A little spunk isn’t a bad thing.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“And that. I do really like your laugh.”

You smiled at Steve. “I guess you’ll be hearing it a lot more now. Since I’ll be dropping the rude act.”

“Dropping the rude act, but you’ll be keeping some of your sass, right?”

You grinned widely. “Yes, Captain.” You saluted.

Steve rolled his eyes. “So, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

You nodded happily. “I would.”


End file.
